savanahsofandomcom-20200214-history
Savannahs total drama experience
'Episode 01' *'ARIVING TO TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND' *Savannah comes out of the boat after Beth has beem introduced* Chris: Hello savannah welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Savannah: UGGGH WHATS THAT SMELL?!?! Chris: Your new home for the next 8 weeks! Savannah: Smells worse then my barn at home Chris: well get use to it! Savannah: well next time think of another way to get use on this stupid island cause your boat made me sea sick! *walks across the docks with all her suit cases* Beth: Wow that's a lot of bags Savannah: Ya got a problem? its everything I need to stay this beautiful! Beth: No it's just a lot of bags *Dj joins the island* Savannah: ew *Gwen joins the island* Savannah: what the hell is she wearing? *Geoff joins the island* Savannah: good luck getting mosquito bits shows all that skin idiot *Lindsay joins the island* Savannah: she is so ugly, right? *heather joins the island* Savannah: She thinks she's cool but she is not! she thinks she owns the place *Duncan joins the island* Savannah: ew, wth is he doing here? *tyler joins the island* Savannah: *laughs at heather getting wet* Heather: Whats so funny HUH? Savannah: nothing its just those shoes looks hideous so who cares if they get wet *Harold joins the island* Savannah: is he ok? *Trent joins the island* Savannah: omg not another musician wanna be... *Bridgette joins the island* Savannah: Oh Great now we have a surfer girl! *Noah joins the island* Savannah: Who cares about your allergies, this island is probably already filled with diseases from the wild animals *LeShawna joins the island* Savannah: Girl shut up your already annoying *Katie and Sadie join the island* Savannah: they really wanted to go to a summer camp? that's so... so... sad '''*Ezekiel joins the island* Savannah: ... *Cody joins the island* Savannah: the Codester, the codemiester? omg he can not be serious *Eva joins the island* Savannah: freak *Owen joins the island* Savannah: someone shut him up, now! *Courtney joins the island* Savannah: stop being to nice, it's annoying *Justin joins the island* Savannah: oh wow... who is this hot stuff! Hi Justin! Justin: Hey. Savannah: H-Hi My name is Hannah. I MEAN SAVA- Justin: well nice to me Hannah! Savannah: Wait what? NO I mean Savannah! *blushes* *Izzy joins the island* Savannah: she remind me so much of my annoying little brother Chris: Now since all the contestants have arrived, first we need to take a group picture for the promos! everyone on the end of the dock! Savannah: omg yes! I love taking pictures! *Savannah get in her position for her pose for the group photo* Eva: HEY! get your hair out of my way! Savannah: No Eva: DO IT, or else! Savannah: Alright alright... you don't need to be so grouchy... *pulls hair into a pony tail* Chris: okay! Everyone say Wawanakwa! Everyone: Wawanakwa! *Dock breaks* Chris: ok everyone meet me at the campfire at 10! *'AT THE CAMPFIRE' Chris starts to explain that the campers will be staying here for the next 8 weeks! he thens tells them that the campers you are sitting around with will be your cabin mates, your competition or maybe your friends. Savannah then scuffs to what chris says because she pretty much is already annoyed with everyone. Except for Justin. Chris then explains for who ever camper stays on the island the longest without getting voted off on total drama island will win $100,000! Savannah's eyes grew as big as the moon. she had no idea this was a competition show, he dad must of explained it wrong to her thinking it was just a summer camp to meet new people and get some outdoor. He then explains where the boys and girls will be staying, Lindsay asks a question about will she get a lake view since she is the prettiest. chris then says "you are, but that's not how its works." Savannah then gets extremely jealous of Lindsay because Savannah wanted to be the prettiest on the island. Chris then splits the campers into 2 teams, Savannah was on the Killer Bass team along with Geoff Bridgette dj tyler Sadie izzy courtney Ezekiel Duncan eva and Harold. Heather asks why does Killer Bass get another member to the team, Chris then tells them just hope you don't lose the first challenge. *'THE CHALLENGE' 'Progress' or Elimination Progress Gallary savannahgroup.png|savannah taking a group picture with the other contestants butwhy.png|savannahs dad forcing her to go to summer camp notready.png|savannah becoming sea sick savannahhatescourtney.png|savannah fighting with courtney icant.png|savannah telling chris she doesn't want to jump Cannotpush.png|savannah falling behind trying to push her box doit.png|savannah telling katie tyler sadie and geoff to vote off courtney pickme.png|savannah in the bottom two savannahwallpaper.png|savannahs wallpaper for total drama island